Lights are used to illuminate areas that may not have a desired illumination level for an intended use, such as a work area. Scene lighting is often used to illuminate a work scene, or emergency response scene. Typically, work and/or scene lights are disposed on the ground, or mounted on mounts and/or stands so that the illumination may be directed to a desired target area. Mounts may comprise a system that allows the light to be selectably secured to the mount, and the mount can be secured to an object or placed on a horizontal surface, such as the floor. Further, lights may be mounted on stands, or the mount may be mounted on a stand, which is typically placed on the ground, and the stand may be adjusted to a desired height and/or direction.